


The Slow Path

by Multifandomfuckfest



Series: The Improbable Case of Second Chances [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: Three months after Donna has her memories returned and the Doctor looses his immortality the two are learning to live in domestic bliss but as always, nothing is as it seems with the Doctor. AU Planet of the Dead.





	1. Chapter 1

"Donna," he whined opening the door to their new room, "the toaster isn't working again," he announced making his way to her bed when she didn't stir. She pulled the blue comforter tighter around her knowing what was about to happen as she could feel him pulling on them trying to see her face, "well what did you do to it," she snorted trying to muffle her laughter and hide her smile. The Doctor plopped down next to her, "nothing," he blew out causing his hair to jerk. Opening her eyes Donna peered up at the pouting Time Lord, "did you put it back together right," she taunted knowing full well the toaster was probably the latest item to make it on his to do list. Why he thought none of their appliances worked fast or good enough she would never know, "yep," he assured her admitting to what she already knew.

Pushing herself up in bed she sighed, "We're not buying another. We have only been here almost three months and have gone through four," she barked. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her stomach, "I just isn't as good as the TARDIS," he reassured, "it's not my fault I miss you while you sleep," he complained. "What time is it," she questioned, "eight," he replied staring intensely at her, "eight and you didn't wake me," she shrieked jumping out of bed. She paused glaring at him, "why didn't my alarm go off," she hollered grabbing clothes out of her closet noticing the Doctor looking away quickly, "what did you do to my clock," Donna shot picking out bra and panties from her drawer. The Doctor caught his tongue between his teeth thinking, "I was trying to set it up so it would gradually wake you," he insisted. Donna walked over to the bed, "aww that's so sweet," she smiled leaning in and pecking the Doctor's lips, "but leave my things alone next time. If you want to tinker go visit Jack." Hurrying out of her room and past the he had begged for when picking out their new Cardiff apartment Donna made it to the bathroom quickly brushing her teeth and throwing on her skirt and blouse before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Coming out she saw the Doctor pouring her coffee into a travel mug, "you're such a wonderful little housewife," she joked taking the thermos from him and giving him a peck on the lips, "Donna, you really don't need to come to work with me," he protested. She reached out interlacing their fingers with her left hand, "I promised Jack I would help get Torchwood's paperwork organized. You can take me on a proper date anywhere you please tonight," she reasoned. Grinning at this he reached for his own thermos of tea following her rush out of the door sonicing the lock as he strode down the hall.

Jack smiled seeing them arrive holding hands like usual, it was good to see the doctor so relaxed and happy, so free for the first time in his long life, "and what took you too long," he jokingly chided, "did Donna preoccupy you with her womanly wiles or did you preoccupy her with yours," he winked. Rolling her eyes Donna gave the Doctor's hand a squeeze, "this dumbo broke my alarm trying to 'make it better,'" she motioned air quotes mocking him lightly. She grinned turning to the Doctor before giving him a peck on his cheek, "I'll be down in archives trying to sort out the mess," she told the both of them.

Donna had been feeling queasy all morning, maybe it was just the coffee the Doctor made, it was strong even for her. Surrounded by boxes and stacks of paper Donna sometimes felt this task would never tire, but she was proud of all the progress she had made already. She was down to one row, everything else having been thoroughly organized into a simple alphabetic system. Pausing she steadied herself on the shelf "you okay," Gwen asked startling her, Donna smiled, "yeah, always. Just feeling a bit sick," she confided. Sitting the book down she had retrieved while down there Gwen walked over next to her, "you sure? You don't look well. You aren't," she trailed off looking at her stomach. "No," Donna gulped, "not possible." Gwen smiled knowingly, "he is an alien, what if he has super sperm," she laughed. Donna threw her head back laughing, "we haven't," she let on. "Really," Gwen pushed, "not once," she questioned. Shaking her head she could feel the blush creep across her cheeks, "we're taking it slow. He doesn't want to rush me," she admitted. Gwen picked the book back up, "alright then," she responded, "I'll leave you to your work," she smirked thinking Jack would kill for this news.

Working away all day Donna was focused on finishing the last aisle, "fancy a late lunch," the Doctor asked sneaking up and pulling her into his arms, "hands," she shouted out of old habit causing them both to giggle, "sorry," she apologized wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him, "this is all fun. I truly enjoy it," he began, "but," she interrupted. He leaned in capturing her lips, "I have something to show you," he confessed. Donna breathed him in, "does this have anything to do with that proper date I said you could take me on," she joked. The Doctor let go of her taking her hand in his, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," he grinned leading her up the stairs.

After they had driven for twenty minutes Donna was beginning to get restless, "where are we going spaceman," she finally questioned. The Doctor glanced over at her, "it's a surprise. We're almost there," he said pulling over on the side of the road. Looking around Donna was confused as the Doctor hurried out of the car and over to her side, opening the door for her, "close your eyes," he commanded, "just humor an old time lord," he said noticing Donna about to protest. Thankfully she did as told, which didn't happen often, as the Doctor covered her eyes with his hands just to make sure. They walked for a few feet the Doctor leading her from behind, constantly bumping into her although his close presence was something she had gotten very attached to in the last three months. Turning her he removed his hands from her face wrapping them around her waist, "you can open them," he cooed into her ear.

"It's so, it's so, what is it," she finally formed words, looking up at him. The Doctor snuggled her tighter, "well, hopefully with a little work and a yes from you, ours," he hoped. She shook her head in surprise, "what," she questioned confused, "come one," he bubbled with joy unable to contain his eagerness. "That flat is too small for us," he told her this isn't as big as the TARDIS but it could be home," he offered. Showing her around the house the Doctor was in his element, "look at the windows. So we can always see the sky and we have a pool and library. The TARDIS can park over there; she'll like that nice shade from the sun and weather. Of course the front door could do with a painting, a dark blue would be ideal. But look at this room with and adjoining door to the master suite, great for a nursery," he exclaimed pulling her from one room to the next.

Donna paused shocked, unsure if she had heard him right, "nursery," she clarified. "Yep," he popped his p, "is it even possible," she queried still stunned. The Doctor gaze into her eyes, "well, I imagine so, through scientific methods if not natural. Jenny was part time lord part human due to her cloning; we could always resort to that, if nothing else works." Donna stood there flabbergasted, as the Doctor caught on, "or um, I'm sorry I just figured that you still wanted children," he softly acknowledged. She licked her lips carefully, "no, Doctor of course I do, I just, I," she paused unable to find the words. "You don't want them with me," he wearily asked. Donna reached her hand up caressing his cheek, "no love that's not it at all. I just, I didn't think it was possible since you're you know an alien. I gave up hope of every having children years ago when I started traveling with you," she confessed.

The Doctor grinned brightly, "you mean you want to have my half time lord half human children?" Donna reached up kissing him, "yes, well as long as it isn't anything out of the ordinary. I might not be able to even get pregnant. I'm rather old to be having children," she worried as he pressed into her. Feeling something rather big she began to blush, "is that a banana in your pocket or are you just excited to see me," she joked. The Doctor returned her blush, "well I do have a banana in my pocket but that isn't it," he clarified as whatever was poking her began to beep and move, "Doctor," she carefully began. "No, no, it's my worm hole detector it's going off, come on," he cheered pulling her arm along with him.

Rushing on the freeway Donna was beginning to become annoyed by the Doctor's insistence, "that way, no there, hurry, faster," he urged. She shot him a glare, "I'm going as fast as I can. It's taking us to London. They pulled up outside the International Gallery, "it seems to have calmed he stated confused by his readings; better have a look around, you wait here." Donna unbuckled her seat belt, "if you think I'm letting you have all the fun sunshine you've changed a bit too much," she growled as the doctor gave her a smirk. He reached his hand for hers, "oh come on," he said pulling her along as a flurry of police cars sprang to life behind them. His little dishes kept spinning around leading them onto an old bus. The Doctor pulled his psychic paper out, allowing them to ride before pushing her into a seat sitting next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

They weren't sitting long when the Doctor pulled out an egg from his pocket, "chocolate," he offered holding the gold wrapped egg up to Donna, which he had already broken into. Rolling her eyes she settled in trying to get comfortable, "that woman to your left. Does she seem odd to you. Like something's wrong," Donna whispered to him as his machine began to make zapping noises again. He began ruffling through his pockets to pull the small machine back out, "oh, here we go. Hold that for me," he said handing her the partially eaten egg, "actually finish it off. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth," he trailed off looking at the machine. "Ah," he exclaimed shaking it, "we've got excitation. I'm picking up something very strange," he mumbled. Donna shook her head shoving the chocolate egg down onto the seat, "I know the feeling," she sighed noticing their bus was being followed by police cars.

Lightly placing her hand on his arm she was beginning to get worried, "Doctor," she rose her voice above a whisper. "Rhondium particles, that's what I'm looking for. This thing detects them, the little dish should go round like that dish there," he went on absorbed in his contraption. The woman on the other side of him was growing increasingly alarmed, "right now a way out would come in pretty handy. Can you detect me one of those," she hissed. Continuing to fiddle with his pocket electronic, he gave it a few flicks, "oh, the little dish is going round," he proclaimed, "and round, and round, oh blimey," he gulped standing up. The nervous woman watched the Doctor curiously, "fascinating," she said intrigued as the dish exploded with a bang sending the dish flying towards the front as it continued to beep and move faster and faster, "excuse me do you mind," an older woman asked glaring at him.

"Sorry, that was my little dish," he replied preoccupied as the dark haired woman looked on, "can't you turn that thing off," she questioned annoyed. Donna recognized his facial expression having become quite used to it during their time traveling together. It was his oh crap look, as he hurried back to their seat, "what's your name," he asked the younger woman. "Christina," she replied as he wrapped his arms around Donna holding onto the bus, "Christina hold on tight. Everyone hold on," he ordered as the bus shook sending them bouncing about as electricity spiked through it and everything went black.

Donna could feel his arms leave her as her head bumped into the window repeatedly, "driver stop the bus," she heard him shout causing him to slam the breaks and them all to come to a jolting stop. When the light reappeared the Doctor was in the aisle way, slowly he stood taking account of himself then Donna and the rest of the bus. Absorbing the view outside he forced the doors open to have a look. Following after him Donna, Christina, and the driver hurried off followed by the rest, "end of the line. Call it a hunch but I think we've gone a little bit further than Brixton," he hinted. As Donna looked around seeing sand as far as her eyes could see, "we're in the desert," she huffed as the Doctor dropped to the ground examining the sand. Christina walked up next to him, "but that's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them," she insisted, "like when all those planets were in the sky," another man stated. Smirking to herself Donna met the Doctor's eyes for a moment sharing a look, "but it was Earth that moved back then wasn't it? This whole time it's us, we've moved. The whole bus," he speculated prompting the first man to reply, "oh man we're on another world," he sputtered.

Christina dropped her bag next to them pulling a pair of sunglasses out, "ready for every emergency," she quipped. The Doctor looked up at her noticing this, "me to," he beamed removing his glasses before using the sonic to tint them. She watched him ignoring Donna, "and what's your name," she asked. "I'm Donna, he's the Doctor," she introduced the two of them, "name, not rank," Christina replied. Looking up at Donna's crossed arms he knew better than to get on her bad side, "the Doctor," he affirmed. Christina looked at him strangely, "surname?" Rolling her eyes she answered for him, "the Doctor," Donna repeated. "You're called the Doctor," she countered. Donna watched his investigating, "yeah he is," she huffed.

Muttering under her breath Christina turned away from the two of them, "that's not a name. It's a psychological condition." "Are you done playing with the sand yet," Donna demanded, "funny sort of sand. There's a trace of something else," he paused tasting it, "ack. Not good." She shook her head putting a hand out to help him up, "well it wouldn't be dumbo it's sand," she shot. He took her hand dusting himself off, "it tastes like. Never mind," he trailed off. Donna grabbed his arm, "what is it, what's wrong," she worried.

"Hold on a minute. I saw you mate. You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen," he accused interrupting them. Feeling him tense Donna interlaced her fingers with his, "humans on buses, always blaming me. Look, if you must know I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole, no danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big and we drive right through it," he responded. Donna however wasn't put at ease, having flashbacks of Midnight; at least here he couldn't die by being thrown off the bus. The Driver puffed his chest out, "then were is it? There's nothing, just sand," he trilled.

Letting go of Donna's hand he walked to the back of the bus bending over grabbing a handful of sand, "all right, if you want proof. We drove through this," he said throwing sand it to the air having it ripple like rocks on a lake as all watched surprised, "and that's," Christina began. "A door in space," the Doctor cut her off. Donna took his hand again, "on the other side of that is home," she questioned rubbing his hand. The Driver stepped closer to the wormhole, "we can get to London through there? What are we waiting for then," he said hurrying towards it. "No don't! The bus came through but we can't. I said don't," he warned as the driver plunged through it electrocuting him into a skeleton as the all watched on in horror.

The young man who had accused the Doctor earlier dropped to his bum, hitting the sand, "he was a skeleton man. He was bones, just bones," he muttered in disbelief. The Doctor frowned seeing the shock across all their faces, "it was the bus. Look at the damage that was the bus protecting us. Great big box made of metal," he explained. Christina looked over at him, "like a faraday cage," she asked. Donna gave her a quick glance, "like in a thunderstorm," she pushed as another boy came up, "yeah, safest place is inside a car because the metal conducts the lightning. We did it in school," he interjected. Christina's face dropped, "but if we can only travel back inside the bus, a faraday cage needs to be closed. That things been ripped wide open," she worried.

Feeling Donna dig her fingers into his trying not to let her apprehension show he gave her a light reassuring squeeze, "slightly different dynamics. With a wormhole there's enough metal to make it work. I think. I hope," he offered. Leaning into him Donna felt hopeless, "we have to drive a broken down bus that's buried in the sand through that hole," she sighed, "and we've got nothing but our bare hands," Christina added. The Doctor strained his neck, "I'd say nine and a half tons but the point still stands, yes," he confirmed.

Clapping her hands together Christina smiled, "then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline! Which starts with a leader," she announced. The Doctor grinned, "yes, at last, thank you," he began before being cut off, "well thank goodness you've got me! Everyone do exactly as I say. Inside the bus immediately," she ordered. "Bit bossy," he sunk looking for sympathy from Donna, who just gave him a look. The younger boy spoke up, "is it safe in there," he asked causing Christina to turn back to him, "I don't think anything's safe anymore but it it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here I'd say baking is slower. Come on all of you, right now," she commanded turning to the Doctor, "and you the Doctor," she mocked. He looked to Donna who was unable to hide her huge grin, "yes ma'am," he replied pulling Donna along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding seats Donna and the Doctor sat back in their damaged seat with Christina standing at the front of the bus, "I'm Christina, this man is apparently the Doctor and that is Donna," she paused, hearing his name brightened him, "hello," he said giving a little wave as Donna rolled her eyes at him. Christina looked to a younger man, "and you," she questioned. He looked up surprised, "Nathan," he replied. His equal next to him spoke up next, "I'm Barclay," he announced. Motioning to the older woman she spoke up, "Angela, Angela Whittaker." "My name's Louis, everyone calls me Lou and this is Carmen," he introduced himself and his wife.

Smiling successfully to herself she spoke again, "excellent. Memorize those names. There might be a test. The crucial thing is do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels, we don't need to add any more," she paused looking around, "Angela Whittaker, how much food have you got in there," she inquired motioning to the grocery bag she was clutching. Angela looked down into the bag, "it's just the weekly shop," she answered. Offering a small grin she nodded, "then you're in charge or rations. Guard them with your life," she ordered looking at the Doctor and Donna, "now over to you Doctor," she resigned.

Taken aback, the Doctor grinned surprised, "I thought you were in charge," he stuttered looking to Donna for support. "I am and a good leader utilizes her strengths. You would seem to be the brainbox. So, start boxing," she commanded sitting down. Receiving a gentle squeeze from Donna's hand he stood, "right! So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident." The woman behind Donna known as Carmen interrupted him, "no it wasn't," she objected. Christina opened her mouth to quieted her, "don't interpret," she admonished. Donna shot her a look moving closer to the couple, "what is it Carmen? What do you mean," she pushed glancing up at the Doctor.

Everyone was staring at her, the look in her eyes worried Donna's soul, she was so far away, so distracted, "that thing, the doorway. Someone made it for a reason," she revealed. Inching closer to them the Doctor's eyebrow arched, "how do you know," he prodded. "she's got a gift ever since she was a little girl. She can just tell things. We do the lottery twice a week," he explained. Eying them Christina smugly opened her mouth, "you don't look like millionaires," she threw in. Lou turned to her, "no but we win ten pounds every week twice a week. Ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift.

Watching him expectantly Donna was relieved when the Doctor offered her a soft smile placing his hands behind his back, "tell me Carmen how many fingers am I holding up?" Carmen stared at him for a moment, "three," she replied. The Doctor grinned, "very good. Low level psychic ability exacerbated by an alien sun. What can you see Carmen? What's out there," he questioned. Swallowing hard Carmen's eyes unfocused again, "something is coming. Riding on the wind and shining. Death is coming," she revealed. "We're going to die," Angela cried breaking into sobs as Donna moved to comfort her rubbing her back empathetically looking to the Doctor while trying to hide her own fear.

Seeing this he took a deep breath, "all right, now stop it. Everyone stop it," he ordered walking over and kneeling before Donna and Angela, "look at me, Angela, answer me one questions," he soothed quietly. Slowly she raised her head meeting the Doctor's brown eyes, "that's it, at me, there we go. Angela, just answer me one thing, when you got on this bus where were you going," he asked. "Doesn't matter now does it," she scoffed. Meeting Donna's eyes helpless she gave him a small nod, encouraging him to go on, "answer the question," he pushed lightly. Angela wiped a tear from her face, "just home," she replied. He gave her a soft smile, "and what's home," he prodded meeting Donna's eyes again, knowing without a doubt that his home was wherever she was. Taking a deep breath she broke into a grin, "me and Mike and Suzanne. That's my daughter, she's eighteen," Angela explained.

Looking to the young boys Donna spoke up, "and you," she asked him. Barclay looked at her surprised, "I dunno. I was just going round to Tina's," he sputtered. The Doctor gave Donna a wink, "who's Tina? Your girlfriend?" The young boy grinned, "not yet," he admitted. "Good boy, what about you Nathan," the Doctor inquired. Giving his shoulders a shrug Nathan didn't appear to want to answer, "bit strapped for cash. I lost my job last week. I was going to stay in and watch TV," he sighed. Pulling the hair off her neck to reduce the heat Donna gave him a smile, "what about you two," she asked looking at Carmen and Lou. He gave a squeeze to Carmen's hand which Donna noticed he hadn't let go of the entire time, "I was going to cook, my turn tonight," he smiled, "chops and gravy. Nothing special but it's ours," he added. Caught up in Donna's exposed flesh the Doctor had to force his attention back to the conversation at hand, "oh that's special Lou, that is so special," he corrected him stepping closer to Donna, "just think of those plans of your loved ones," he paused giving Donna's shoulder a squeeze, "cos that planet out there, all three suns and wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing compared to all those things waiting for us. Food and home and people, hold onto that. Cause we're gonna get there, I promise. I'm going to get us home," he grinned as Donna reached up placing her hand on top of his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay," the Doctor clapped his hands together, "we're going to need something stiff to help move the tires, Barclay, Nathan why don't you two work on that. Donna you see if you can get the bus started, I'm going to run outside and see what all we're dealing with," he ordered hopping off the bus with Christina following him close behind. He leaned down to get a better look at the wheels trying to ignore the fact that Christina was watching him intently, "here we go," Barclay yelled running up to the Doctor with seat backs. Standing back up he gave them a grin, "that's my boys. Do you see? We lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole and reverse into it," he exclaimed. Christina stood up next to him, "let some air out of the tires, just a little, it'll spread the weight of the bus and give you more grip against the sand," she commanded. "Oh, that's good," the Doctor praised her. She offered him a smile, "holidays in the Kalahrai," she offered. Barclay was looking at the stuck wheels, "those wheels go deep," he protested. Christina gave him a smile bending over to her bag, "then start digging with this," she said offering a mini shovel.

Intently watching their exchange Donna couldn't help but worry. It was ingrained into her that no one would ever truly love her and she hadn't been the most adventurous lately. That's what the Doctor craved, she knew it but she hadn't been ready yet. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she turned back to her problem at hand, the keys were nowhere to be found, "Doctor, I can't find the keys," she yelled from the open bus door. Running over to her the Doctor flashed Donna a smile, "buses don't have keys, there's the master switch, then it's one button for start, the other for stop," he told her. Looking at the millions of things on the dash Donna spied what she thought he was talking about, "right. I've got it. Here we go," she said pressing the button but only getting an odd groaning instead accompanied by a sharp jolt but the bus didn't start, "that doesn't sound good," she sighed seeing the Doctor hovered over the engine in the mirror as smoke billowed from it.

Following him outside she leaned against the hot bus, "never mind losing half the top deck, do you know hat's worse? Sand, tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up," he announced. Donna sighed resting her head against the bus as well, "anyone know mechanics," Christina spoke up hopeful. "Me! I did a two-week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it," he trailed off. Walking over to him the Doctor gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, "great! Off you go then. Try stripping the air filter, fast as you can," he suggested taking Donna's hand and leading her off, "we'll be back in two ticks," he said leaving the bus. "Wait a minute! You're the man with all the answers I'm not letting you out of my sight," Christina protested following after them. Rolling her eyes at the woman Donna struggled to keep up with the Doctor as they made their way up the sand dune, "great day for a sandy walk. Wish I would have known could've brought different shoes," she shot. Offering her a smile the Doctor shook his head at her, "would you like mine," he offered. "Like they would fit," she scoffed.

Continuing after them Christina was quickly tiring of their banter, "you two make quite a couple," she sighed. Donna opened her mouth to protest at the same time as the Doctor, "we're not a," they both paused meeting each other's eyes before bursting into laughter, "sorry, old habits," Donna offered. Not missing the opportunity Christina gave Donna a once over, "might have been easier if you stayed behind," she suggested. Looking at her over her shoulder Donna shot her a glare, "could say the same about your backpack," she shot. Gripping it tighter Christina scowled back at Donna, "where I go, it goes," she added. Tightening her grip on the Doctor's hand didn't put Donna at ease. Something about this woman wasn't right but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, "someone who has a backpack with a shovel, a death grip on it constantly, and worried by the sound of sirens, shouldn't push her luck," Donna warned.

Reaching the top of the dune they all came to a stop, "if Carmen's right, if that wormhole's not an accident then what is it? Has someone done this on purpose," Christina questioned changing the subject. The Doctor looked around the summit, "I don't know. But every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet right now," he confessed meeting Donna's eyes. Christina stepped closer to him, "and do you think we can," she worried. He smiled giving her a wink, "I live in hope," he offered. She extended her hand, "that must be nice. It's Christina d Souza, to be precise Lady Christina de Souza," she presented herself. His hand met hers as he grinned, "well that's handy. Cause I'm a Lord." Donna rolled her eyes at the two of them, "oh bother," she muttered to herself. "Seriously? The Lord of where," Christina inquired. Opening his mouth to find an answer Donna blurted one for him, "it's quite a big estate," she smiled giving him a small elbow to the ribs.

The Doctor paused noticing what lay ahead of them in the distance, "I don't like the looks of that." Christina glared in the distance trying to make out what he saw, "storm clouds. Must be hundreds of miles away," she shrugged. The Doctor stared intensely, "but getting closer," he refuted. Donna placed her other hand on the Doctor's forearm, "if that's a sand storm we'll get ripped to shreds," she worried. He met her eyes, placing his other hand on top of hers, "it's a storm. Who said it's sand," he objected.

Christina watched the two of them curiously as if something didn't fit, "no. But there's more about you. That device you were carrying and the wormhole. Like you knew. And the way you two stride around this place like," she trailed off. Tightening her grip on the Doctor's hand Donna swallowed hard, "anyway! Come on, allons-y," he cheered marching on to a higher point. "Oui, mais pas si nous allons un cauchemar," Christina replied making the Doctor grin so bright his dimples showed. He tossed her a grin over his shoulder, "oh we were made for each other," he exclaimed excited receiving a slap from Donna in response. He looked over confused, "right here, remember," she chided him only half joking as they hurried down the crest back to the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

Bursting onto the bus the Doctor hurried to where Donna and he had been seating rummaging through her purse, "got it," he cheered producing her cell phone. "You're hardly going to get a signal, we're on another planet," Christina reminded him. The Doctor grinned, "oh, just watch me. Right now, but of hush thank you. I've got to remember the number a very important number," he repeated to himself dialing with phone held out in front of him. "Hello, pizza Geronimo, can I take your order," a rough man answers causing the Doctor to sigh quickly hanging up the phone. He begins dialing again, seven then six, not six and then seven," he reminds himself again as Donna bites back the giggle welling in her throat.

The click makes everyone hold their breath anticipating, "this is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select from one of the following four option. If you want to report a UFO sighting, press one," it answers. Scrunching his face in disgust the Doctor grows, "ahh, I hate these things." Donna reaches for the phone, taking it from his hand, "if you press zero you get a real person," she chides him. "UNIT helpline, which department would you like," a woman answers as Donna smiles and raises her quirks her eyebrows at him. Kissing her quickly on the cheek in thanks he takes it back, "it's the doctor. It's me," he tells her. Hearing her gasp makes the giggle burst from Donna, "yes, sir. One moment sir. Please hold," she instructed as music begins to play.

"Doctor. This is Captain Erisa Magambo," another woman answers pausing for a moment, "might I say it's an honor sir." He scrunched his face, "did you just salute," the Doctor questioned. There was a pause at the other end, "no," Captain Magamo answered. Flashing a quick smile he turned back to the problem at hand, "Erisa it's about the bus. You're at the tunnel yeah," he inquired. Pausing again, "Yes, and where are you," she wondered aloud. "I'm on the bus. But apart from that not a clue. Except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous," he told her meeting Donna's worried look.

Inching closer to him Donna placed her hand on the Doctor's shoulder as the Captain began to speak, "a body came through here, have you sustained any more fatalities," she asked. "No and we're not going to. But I'm stuck. I haven't got the TARDIS and I need to analyze that wormhole," he confessed placing his hand on top of Donna's. Captain Magambo let out a huff, "we've got a scientific adviser on site, Dr Malcolm Taylor. Just the man you need," she paused as they could hear shuffling, "it's the Doctor," she said to someone else. "Do you mean the Doctor, Doctor," he squeaked. Clearing her throat she lamented, "I know we all want to meet him one day. But we know what that day will bring," she reminded him. "I can hear everything you're saying," the Doctor interrupted.

The younger sounding man cleared his throat, "Hello. Doctor. Oh my goodness," he tried to stady his voice. "Yes I am. Hello Malcolm," the Doctor greeted. Malcolm gasped excitedly, "Oh blimey. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you. I've read all the files," he exclaimed. "Really? What was your favorite? The Giant robot," he inquired smirking until Donna smacked his arm to remind him of the problem at hand, "no, hold on, let's deal with this wormhole," he sighed running to the driver's seat. "Something's not making sense here. I've got a storm and a wormhole. I can't help but think there's a connection but I need a full-range analysis of that wormhole," the Doctor said looking outside at the approaching storm that he can't quite make sense of.

"I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image," Malcolm explained what he was working on. The Doctor gasped, "you did what," he shot. The was a pause at the other end, "is that wrong," Malcolm worried. Grinning the Doctor shook his head, "no Malcolm that is brilliant! You can actually measure the wormhole. That is genius," he exclaimed. Malcolm took a deep breath, "the Doctor called me a genius," he squeaked. "I know I can hear," Magamo stated. Donna bit her lip holding back giggles, "now run a capacity scan. I'll need a full report. Call me back when you've done it," he ordered hanging up and slipping the phone into his pocket and stepped off the bus followed by Donna and Christina. Turning to Donna he placed his hand on her shoulders, "stay here and try to get the bus started. Okay," he questioned. Donna opened her mouth to protest, "I'll be right back. Just going to grab some video, maybe another vantage point," he promised. She held her hand out, "someone give me your phone," she commanded.

The young boy, Nathan stepped forward pulling his from his back pocket and placing it in Donna's hand. She looked at the Doctor, "do the thing you do. I want to be able to call you in case," she trailed off. He hovered his sonic over the phone making it able to call on the new planet. Donna pulled him into a hug, "you better come back to me spaceman," she purred meeting her lips to his desperately. Releasing him from the kiss the Doctor grinned, "I'd be stupid not to," he commented before taking off Christina hot on his heels. Donna shouted after them, "oi. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," she warned receiving a wink from him in reply. Shaking her head Donna walked around the side of the bus, "Barclay, do you have that air filter clear yet," she questioned. The young man looked up at her, "almost ma'am. Just a few tics," he replied. "Good," she nodded, "how are those repairs coming Nathan," she asked. He smiled at her, "the roof is repaired and tires are ready. All we need now is the engine and we can go home," he hoped.

"I think I have the filter clear," Barclay interrupted. Hugging him thankfully Donna kissed his cheek, "yes. Alright then, let's get this bus started," she said hurrying to the driver's seat. She sat down pressing the same buttons the Doctor had showed her earlier. The bus groaned and sputtered trying to turn on, "are you sure you got it all," she questioned. "It might just need to work the clog out. I've done all I can. Try turning it a few more times," suggested Barclay. Pushing the button again the bus gave a shake and another groan but a little more like it wanted to start, "come on love," Donna soothed the bus trying to not lose hope.

Carmen was at the back of the bus being comforted by Lou when she started shaking, "Donna," he called. She hurried back to them, "what is it," she worried. "So fast and strong they ride. The storm. They are the storm. They devour," she stated staring off into the distance unsure what she was seeing. Donna shivered shaken by Carmen's words, "the Doctor will get us home. If I know anything I know that. I trust that man with my life," she promised hugging herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Still somewhat shaken by Carmen's words Donna worked her way back to the front of the bus. She was going to make this thing start if it was the last thing she did. Sitting down she pressed the button again and again saying every prayer she was ever taught in order to get the bloody thing to start. Finally the bus started with some heavy sputtering, "alright," she cheered met with an applause from everyone on the bus, "let us see if we can get this girl moving," Donna stated shifting the gear into reverse. Stepping onto the gas the bus lurched backwards before it stalled in the sand, tires rotating but not catching, "see if you can dig more sand away. Move the boards closer so we have better traction," she ordered as Barclay and Nathan hurried off the bus.

Once their task was completed Donna gave it another try. Once again the bus lurched back before the tires began to spin tossing sand everywhere. This was going to be a long process to get them out she thought, "come on. We'll get it if we keep trying. Slow and steady," she said hopefully. Nathan and Barclay began their assignment again as Donna looked in the mirror for the Doctor but he was nowhere to be found, neither was Christina. Deciding to focus on the matter at hand Donna dismissed her initial worry. Given the all clear by the boys Donna attempted to back the bus up further but this time when she placed her foot on the pedal the bus sputtered before dying.

"What happened," Barclay shouted from outside. Unsure Donna checked the various gauges before noticing that they were out of petrol. Worrying her lip she tried to keep the tears at bay, "we have no gas," she sighed. "How are we going to get home now," Angela cried. Pulling the phone out Donna knew she had to call the Doctor and tell him. Dialing her own familiar number the phone rang twice before he answered, "hello," he questioned. Taking a deep breath hoping it would give her courage Donna wet her lips, "Doctor it's me. It's all my fault," her voice wavered. She could head the Doctor swallow hard through the phone, "why? What's happened," he asked. "I kept turning the engine but," she paused not wanting to tell him the bad news, "we're out of petrol. Used it all up. Even if we can get the wheels out we won't be going anywhere," she confessed.

Met by silence at the other end of the line wasn't what she expected, she had done it now, truly let him down. He was disappointed in her, "what is it? What's wrong? Doctor tell me," she heard Christina saying in the background. "You promised to get them home and I ruined it," she admitted. Donna could hear him breathing through the phone, speechless, "Doctor," she questioned unsure what to do. "I just need to think. I'll find a way," he finally spoke before a symphony of noises sprang to life in the background. "Donna I've got to go," he rushed hanging up. Holding the phone in her hand she looked at everyone huddled on the bus and forced a smile across her face, "he said he'll find a way. He's never let me down yet," she promised trying to convince herself as well.

They all spayed out across the bus, waiting, unsure for what. Each and every one of them was exhausted, they had given all they could and like it or not none of them had much hope in ever getting off this blasted planet. It was the distant thunder that startled them, "sounds like a storm," Nathan mentioned. Angela smiled meeting his eyes, "if it rains we will have water," she said brightly. "No water. All of it dust. But the girl will fly," Carmen stated distantly giving Donna chills.

In the distance they could see the approaching storm get closer, lightning bolts hitting the various dunes as it gained momentum. "Run," Donna heard the Doctor shout forcing her to sit at attention looking for him. Donna rushed to the window as Nathan hurried to see what the noise was, "did you hear that," she asked, "I think it was the Doctor," she cheered hopefully. Everyone was looking out the windows trying to see if they could see the one many their every hope laid on, "there," Angela yelped pointing to a dude where the Doctor and Christina were running down at full speed. Donna and the other rushed outside to greet them, "where have you been," she urged as the Doctor came within hearing distance. "Get inside, get them all sitting down," he ordered meeting her eyes quickly before turning his attention to the odd contraption in his hands. Nathan rushed them in hurriedly, "what does that crystal do," Donna asked.

The Doctor smiled, "oh nothing, don't need the crystal," he grinned throwing it in the sand. Christina's mouth dropped open, "I risked my life for that," she protested. Shaking his head the Doctor held up one of the clamps, "no you risked your life for these clamps," he explained rushing to a tire and sticking the clamp on before running to the others, placing a clamp on each. Jumping aboard and plunging into the driver's seat the Doctor flashed a manic grin at everyone, "come on," he urged to Donna and Christina who were confused looking at him. "But what are the clamps for," Christina asked. Donna pondered this for a moment, "do they torn the wheels," she questioned. He smiled at her, "something like that. Just need to fix this," he grunted connecting the final clamp over the steering wheel. "Do you have a hammer in that bag," the Doctor asked Christina. Quickly she removed the backpack from her shoulder, "funnily enough," she laughed handing him a small hammer. As he took it from her hand he began hammering the plate onto the wheel ensuring it was stuck.

While doing this the Doctor nodded to Donna, "phone, press redial," he urged. As Donna reached into his pocked she pressed the redial button, holding the phone to his ear, "Malcolm, it's me," he paused, "ready for what," he questioned surprised. "I'm going to try to get back but listen there might be something following us. You need to find a way to close the wormhole," he ordered. Donna's heart began to beat faster at hearing the Doctor's words and seeing the shiny metal things closing the distance to them, "oh Malcolm, you're brilliant," he exclaimed before nudging the phone away from his ear stating, "sorry, got to go." Donna stood there confused but trusting in his plans.

Letting go of the steering column he pulled a wire from the bottom of the clamp to it, using the hammer to help expose other wires from the dashboard, "ahh it's not compatible. I need to weld the two systems together," he sighed. "And how do you do that," Donna worried. The Doctor looked around before settling his eyes on Christina's backpack, "I need something non-corrosive, something malleable, something ductile, something gold," he finished as Christina hug her bag protectively to her chest. She swallowed hard, "oh no you don't," Christina warned him. Not loosening up his look the Doctor met her eyes, "Christina what is it worth now," he asked but she didn't respond, "Christina," he raised his voice as the thunder became markedly louder. Begrudgingly Christina reached into her backpack bringing up a round gold chalice, "oh," Donna exclaimed. Christina glanced in her direction holding onto it carefully, "it's over a thousand years old. Worth eighteen million pounds. Promise me you'll be careful," she begged.

Grinning the Doctor nodded, "I promise," he said but Donna knew that look better. Handing the cup to him Christina's heart broke as he started bashing it with the hammer, "I hate you," she growled as Donna bit back laughter watching him connect the wires to the gold cup. "This is your driver speaking. Hold on tight," he ordered giving Donna a wink. Everyone braced themselves, "what for? What's he doing," Barclay worried. Donna turned and shot him a glare, "just do as he says," she ordered looking over at him, "what are you doing," she whispered hushed met by the answer of a revving engine. "Oh God," she exclaimed grabbing a hold of the pole closest to her. "Come on, that's it. You can do it you beauty. One last trip," he sweet talked the damaged bus as it rose into the air. Barclay's mouth dropped open, "you are so kidding me," he gasped. Moving closer to the window while holding on Nathan stared outside, "we're flying. It's flying. He's flying the bus," he exclaimed. The Doctor shot them a look, beaming broadly, "anti-gravity clamps didn't I say? Round we go," he cheered turning the bus around toward the hole they once came through.

"Doctor they're coming," Carmen yelled as stingray like metal machines closed in on them. Christina grabbed onto the other nearby column, "is this thing gonna survive the journey back," she worried. The Doctor smiled, "only one way to find out," he grinned pushing the accelerator all the way to the floor. The bus began to move forward, "next stop planet Earth," he yelled excitedly as they flew into the wormhole and were surrounded by black before meeting light again. "It's London," Barclay exclaimed as Angela burst into tears, "we're back home," he cheered. Smiling Nathan shook his head in disbelief, "he did it. He actually did it," he repeated to himself.

Waiting no time the Doctor grabbed the phone dialing Malcolm as gunfire erupted around them at the metal stingrays that had followed them through, "Malcolm close that wormhole," he ordered. "I need that signal, we've got billions of those things about to fly through," he warned. There was a quick silence, "loop it back through the integrator then keep the signal ramping up by 500 Bernards. Do it now," the Doctor urged.

They watched as the stingrays were defeated one by one until there was a only a single lone one left, "Doctor it's coming for us," Nathan yelled. Seeing the stingray making its way for them the Doctor spun the bus, "oh no you don't," he dared turning the wheel again causing the bus to spin and hit the stingray away from them so that UNIT could take it out. Excited Donna pulled the Doctor's mouth to hers, capturing the air from his lungs and almost forcing his respiratory bypass to kick in. Breathless for a moment the Doctor grinned like an idiot before coming back to himself as the bus erupted in cheers of applause, "ladies and gentlemen you have reached your final destination. Welcome home the mighty 200," he laughed landing the bus.


	7. Chapter 7

Using his sonic to open the doors the Doctor hopped off taking Donna's hand in his to prevent being separated again, "welcome back everyone if you could step away from the bus just to be safe fast as you can thank you. It's standard procedure we just need to screen you then you will all be taken for debriefing," a guard explained to them as the Doctor and Donna pushed past. He flashed his psychic paper to the guard, "we don't count," he said walking over to those in charge. A man with glasses rushed over to them throwing his arms around the Doctor desperately holding on, "Doctor. I love you. I love you, oh I love you," he cheered. Slapping his back the Doctor smiled as Donna watched on shaking her head, "you must be Malcolm," the Doctor realized.

A woman walked over to them, "to your station doctor Taylor," she ordered. He pulled away from the Doctor, "yes ma'am," Malcolm saluted turning and walking away. "Doctor, I salute you whether you like it or not. Now do I take it we're safe from those things," Captain Magambo inquired. Reaching for Donna's hand again he scrunched his face, "they'll start again. Generate a new doorway. Not their fault, it's a natural life cycle," he paused, "but I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes onto uninhabited planets. Closer to home though those two lads," he pointed at Nathan and Barclay, "very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse," he hinted. Magambo took note, "I'll see what I can do," she told him.

Turning to look behind her Magambo smiled facing them again as Donna saw a huge square box be lowered into their area, "I've got something for you," the Captain told them pointing to the object which was revealed to be the TARDIS. "Better than a bus any day," he grinned. Magambo shook her head, "found in Cardiff," she explained as the Doctor gave Donna's hand a small squeeze, "now I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. Don't suppose you want to help with the paperwork," she questioned. Donna smiled leaning her head against the Doctor's arm, "not a chance," he shot before wrapping his arms around Donna. Captain Magambo saluted the Doctor again, "until we meet again," she told him as he saluted her back. "I hope so," he said kissing Donna's cheek, "ready to go home," he asked.

Tired Donna nodded in agreement, "you can drive," she yawned. Christina ran over reaching them, "little blue box just like you said," she smiled at the Doctor, "come on Doctor show me the stars," she hinted. The Doctor shook his head, "nope," he solemnly stated. Flabbergasted Christina stood there, "what," she questioned appalled. "I said no," he repeated. Not moving Christina just stood there, "but I saved your life. And you saved mine," she protested. We're surrounded by police. I'll go to prison," she appealed. The Doctor just listened, "but you were right. It's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure and today with you. I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this," she practically begged. Meeting Donna's eyes briefly he offered Christina a sad smile, "people have traveled with me and I've almost lost them, I've almost lost everything. Never again," he explained as two cops approached them.

"Lady Christina de Souza I've waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on the suspicion of theft. You do not need to say anything, Dennison take her away," the officer stated placing her in cuffs before she was marched away pleading with her eyes. Donna took a deep breath, "you know," she began, "I can think of another person who needed a second chance," she hinted. Reaching into his pocket the Doctor pulled his sonic out, aiming it at Christina's handcuffs until the come undone. Christina met their eyes offering them a smile before running off and onto the bus, starting it and taking off as panic ensued by the police officer. Donna and the Doctor began chuckling as he held her tighter to him not wanting to let go.

Carmen and Lou approached them, reaching out and hugging Donna then the Doctor, "you two take care now," she offered. The Doctor smiled, "and you too. Chops and gravy, lovely," he grinned. Her face went serious as she looked the Doctor in the eye, "no but you be careful," she eyed them both, "he is returning through the dark Doctor," she warned before turning away and going on her way. Donna licked her lips worried before looking over to him, "what was that about," she wondered aloud, "who is returning." Standing there haunted the Doctor wasn't sure what to say because he didn't know himself. He forced a smile on his face, "don't worry about that love," he reassured her. Seeing a soldier walk by he stopped him, "can you transport my ship back to where it was found," he asked. The young private looked confused, "are you sure sir," he questioned. Nodding the Doctor reaffirmed his answer, "yes." Walking away the private looked back at them, "ready to go Miss Noble," he inquired.

Taking his hand in hers Donna gave it a squeeze, "oi, soldier," she paused reaching into her purse, "I imagine you have our address yeah?" The private looked over to his commander who nodded, "yes ma'am," he replied. She removed her car keys from the purse tossing them to the soldier, "have my car there by morning. You'll find her parked in front of the gallery," Donna instructed turning back to the Doctor.

"That was fantastic," she grinned, "let's go home," she suggested, reaching a hand up to pull the chain from beneath her blouse, on it a simple gold band and a key long forgotten about. She removed the chain from her neck unlocking the blue door, as the gentle hum and warmth overcame her she swallowed hard blinking back tears, "are you okay," he questioned pulling her closer to him. Donna nodded, "yeah" she answered letting go of his hand and stepping aboard the ship. Watching her climb the ramp the Doctor lingered in the doorway allowing Donna to do this on her own. Donna looked around the console room stroking the old girl as she welcomed her with a puff of warm air.

Allowing the door to close and walking up behind her the Doctor beamed brightly kissing her head, "I have missed you too my Earth girl," the TARDIS projected to her. Donna sighed, "not as much as I've missed you," she confessed, "she's just as I remembered," Donna stated aloud. "Did you expect something different," the Doctor inquired. Shaking her head Donna worried her lip, "no. I just. I can still feel her. I didn't expect that," she revealed. The Doctor bounced nervously on his trainers, "I think I'm going to have a shower, I have sand in places it shouldn't be," she laughed nervously turning to walk to her bedroom, "is my room where it was when I left," she questioned starting on her way.

"Donna," he called making her pause. The Doctor swallowed hard shoving his hands into his pockets, "you could. We could. If you wanted to," he cleared his throat, "it's just my room is bigger," he trailed off. She remained facing away from him, hiding the huge smile spread across her face, "are you trying to seduce me," she accused. "No," he quickly squeaked. Dona turned around to face him, "you prawn," she chided holding her arms out to him. Walking over to her the Doctor threw his arms around her engulfing her in a hug, "you want to share my bed with me," he asked trying to make sure. Donna nodded, "well your room is bigger. It would make sense if we're going to be living aboard and sharing a room to choose yours," she conceded. Pulling back from their embrace he ducked his head to meet her eyes, "you want to live here," he clarified. Smiling she leaned up and kissed him not letting her hands slip from his neck, "this is our home Theta. You are my home. I wouldn't have it any other way," she promised.


	8. Chapter 8

She took his hand leading him from the console room, "come on Spaceman. I gather you could use a good wash too," she suggested. "Donna. Can I. Uh. Vortex," he squeaked. Turning to face him her cheeks were flushed crimson, "I didn't mean together," she quickly added realizing what she had implied. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, "I would love to, if you want. I just thought it best we get out of the middle of Unit before showering or turning in for the night," he explained his ear tips bursting bright pink. Donna reached up pecking his cheek, "I'll be in the shower," she told him leaving the room.

Walking down the hallway was an odd, familiar feeling. It had been ages yet felt like no time at all. Donna walked by her room, pausing at the door. She pushed it open seeing everything displayed before her exactly as it was that fateful day they went to Shen Shen. Some of her clothes were still hung in the closet; all her mementos were strewn across her shelves, including her pictures. Well, all but one. She had closed this book of her life, trying not to think of it, of the pain associated with it. But now face to face with it she remembered things long forgotten. Donna walked over to where her favorite picture had been, noticing that there was less dust where the frame once sat, "I thought you were showering," the Doctor interrupted startling her.

Jumping back at his voice Donna smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to frighten you." She tucked a curl behind her ear, "no it's fine. There was a picture here. It's gone. Do you know what happened to it," she questioned. The Doctor nodded reaching into his breast pocket where he kept his sonic screwdriver. Producing a now well worn photo he handed her it, "it's one of my favorite," he admitted as she took it. Looking down at the black and white photo she grinned broadly, "you know if you ever are poisoned again I won't know what to shock you with," she joked taking in her outfit and the backdrop of the mansion.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind the Doctor kissed her hair, "you'll think of something my brilliant Earth girl," he grinned, "now how about that shower? You look tired," he suggested. Donna nodded, "yeah. I am," she conceded as she leaned into the Doctor's embrace continuing to look around the room that was once hers. "Wait a flipping minute," she paused pulling away from him, "my pajamas were on my bed but they're all folded up. And my bed, it isn't made," she realized walking over to her bedside table where there was a book she didn't remember reading.

As he watched her the Doctor tried to figure out how to explain the changes, "that's um. Because. You were not the last one in here," he admitted tugging at the back of his neck. Donna turned to face him book in her hand, "yeah, I don't recall reading a wrinkle in time," she eyed him. "I was in a bad place after everything happened. You were my best friend. Not only did I lose you but it was at my own hands. I knew you would be happy, that things would be okay but I wasn't," the Doctor confessed not meeting Donna's gaze.

"You told me how you missed me but you never let on you would come in here when you missed me," she croaked tears in her eyes stepping closer to the Doctor. He sunk onto her bed, "I didn't used to just come in here. I stayed in here," he quietly replied. Sitting down next to him, she took his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze, "it was a long time before I traveled. I needed time. I run a lot but I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't go on, didn't want to go on," he swallowed hard still not meeting Donna's eyes as tears flowed freely from his own. "When your Gramps explained what you did I understood on some level, on an extremely personal level. If you look in that drawer you'll find a bottle of aspirin," he revealed.

Donna didn't look, there was no need to. What she needed was to hold him and never let him go, "Theta why didn't you tell me," she questioned barely above a whisper scooting closer to him and rubbing circles in his back her own tears falling now too. "You had so much going on. There was no need to burden you with what I did. I had you. It was all I needed," he promised wrapping his arms around her, breathing in her scent, "I couldn't let you go again. That's why. I never want to go through losing you," his voice broke.

Taking a deep breath the Doctor straightened his body, pulling away from Donna, "I'm sorry," he apologized wiping the tears from his eyes. She shook her head, cupping his face before kissing where his tear streaks remained, "you never have to be sorry for letting me see all of you," she promised, "we're in a relationship. You don't have to be the strong one all the time. Theta, I've seen it all, everything that's there. I may not remember it but I've seen it and I wasn't scared. I loved you even then," she vowed pulling him into another hug.

Leaning towards her, his lips met hers desperately as his hands roamed slow and fast in need of touching Donna, to feel connected to her. "Theta," she moaned into his mouth, her hands threaded through his thick mane as the taste of salt from the tears they both has shed lingered on their lips. Relaxing back onto the bed Donna's thighs spread as the Doctor fit perfectly between them, his hands slipping under her shirt.

Allowing her fingers to stray Donna dragged them along his back pushing his coat off in the process before tugging at his tucked in shirt, "you wear too many layers," she gasped through strangled licks and sucks. The Doctor slow his motions to a stop, staring into his beloved's eyes, eyes he once thought would never recognize him again, "I love you but I want this to be perfect, for you," he panted. Kissing him she nuzzled his nose with her own, "we don't do perfect if you haven't noticed," Donna sniggered. Smiling the Doctor pushed himself off of her, sitting back on the bed, "I know how you have been hurt. I never want to hurt you like that," he sighed not dropping her sight, "I don't want you to feel rushed, or regret what we do. Because when we do, it will be amazing," he grinned.

Hugging him Donna leaned her forehead against his, "you do know me best," she projected into his mind before kissing his cheek, "I think I'm going to go see about that shower." Standing the Doctor took her hand leading her to his room. As he opened the door Donna looked around, "it's much cleaner," she noticed aloud. "Oi! I clean," the Doctor protested making Donna giggle intensely. He dropped his arm from around her, trailing his fingers down her arm, "why don't you shower first," he said. Standing there Donna began to worry her lip again, rolling her shoulders in nervously, "okay," she conceded.

She wasn't surprised to find her favorite shampoo and body wash waiting for her, nor the set of pajamas that she used to wear all the time due to the TARDIS providing them. Donna stroked the wall gently, "thanks girl," she said aloud turning the water on before beginning to undress herself. Slowly she began unbuttoning her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it into the laundry chute, repeating the process with her trousers, knickers and bra, Donna shivered excitedly in her nakedness knowing the Doctor was on the other side of the door.

Plenty of times one or the other had been unclothes close to the other's proximity in the two months that they lived together. But something about this was different, it was his bathroom, his bed, his TARDIS that he was welcoming her into to share with him. The Doctor was letting Donna in and sharing his life with her unlike he had with any previous companion. And that was just it, she wasn't just a companion anymore, she was so much more than that. He chose to stay with her on Earth when she wasn't ready to travel. Plus there was kissing, a lot of kissing that they didn't used to do when she was just his companion. No, things between them were so different now with hints of a future between the both of them. Donna sighed slipping under the warm falling water, maybe things would be okay and they could try to be happy and move on together.


End file.
